Et après la guerre?
by Melty-chan 93
Summary: Et après? Qu'est-il arrivé à nos chers exorcistes après la guerre? Série de drabbles sur différents personnages du manga. Se situent après la fin de la guerre et le démantèlement de la Congrégation.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le début d'une série de drabbles qui, je l'espère, vous plairont. Chaque chapitre aura un nouveau personnage à l'honneur. **

**Disclaimer: -Man ne m'appartient pas**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*SLAP*<p>

- Aïeuh! Jiji! J'ai rien fait! S'exclama Lavi en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, là où le pied de Bookman l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

- Justement abruti! Tu es en retard! Arrête de rêvasser et travaille!

Lavi retourna à sa lecture le temps que son mentor sorte de la pièce, ce dernier lui avait donné une pile de livres à lire pour le lendemain. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il n'était pas encore arrivé à la moitié. Il avait la tête ailleurs, remplie de souvenirs pleins d'émotions qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Il était un futur bookman, il lui était interdit de ressentir des émotions qui biaiseraient à coup sûr son travail.

Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas oublier ces quelques années auprès de ses amis. Oui, il s'était permis de les appeler comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû, ils n'étaient que de l'encre sur du papier. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble il ne pouvait simplement plus les considérer ainsi. Il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix mais la séparation avait été dure. Plus dure qu'il ne se le serait imaginé. Bookman et lui étaient partis comme des voleurs, au beau milieu de la nuit, sans prévenir personne. Ils étaient partis comme tant d'autre fois mais celle-ci avait été si différente pour Lavi.

_ - Lavi! Nous partons ce soir, il faut tout empaqueter avant le couché du soleil, avait déclaré Bookman._

_Ils s'y mirent tous les deux et finirent vers la fin de l'après-midi. Ils dinèrent avec les autres exorcistes comme si de rien n'était. Lavi affichait toujours son entrain habituel même si les autres avaient remarqué qu'il y avait une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il fit un dernier tour du Quartier Général et discuta un peu avec tous ceux qu'il appréciait._

_Puis le moment du départ arriva. Une fois tout le QG endormi, ils partirent en ne laissant derrière eux qu'une note pour Komui, leurs innocences et leurs uniformes d'exorciste. _

Lavi avait le regard perdu dans le vide, assis en face de la fenêtre. Il se remémorait ce qu'il avait considéré, sans s'en apercevoir, comme sa maison durant ces années en temps qu'exorciste. Des souvenirs devenus si précieux à ses yeux. Il se souvenait des bagarres entre Allen et Kanda, les sourires de Lenalee, Miranda et sa maladresse, les gars de la section scientifique avec leur manque de sommeil, l'air effrayant de Krory lors de l'activation de son innocence, les délicieux plats de Jerry et tant d'autres choses. Il ne s'était rendu compte que beaucoup plus tard à quel point cela l'avait marqué.

*SLAP*

- AIEUH!

- Tu n'as toujours pas avancé!

- Mais si!

*SLAP*

- Menteur! Si tu ne t'y mets pas sérieusement je rajoute le double de livres!

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé! <strong>

**Les reviews sont fortement appréciées.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'étais passablement occupée par mes études. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**J'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire, je pense que c'est principalement parce que je ne suis pas une grande fan de Lenalee. ^^''**

**Disclaimer: -Man ne m'appartient pas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Lenalee marchait avec son plateau rempli de tasses de café destinées à la section scientifique. Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa destination en chantonnant lorsqu'elle faillit percuter quelqu'un au détour du couloir. Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes acquis au fil des batailles, elle put stabiliser son plateau et empêcher ainsi la perte du précieux liquide qu'elle transportait.<em>

_ - Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Lenalee. J'aurais dû faire plus attention où j'allais, s'excusa Allen tout penaud._

_ - Ce n'est rien. J'aurais dû être plus attentive, lui assura la chinoise avec un sourire._

_ - Je vais à la cafétéria pour un petit snack. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'accompagne un bout?_

_ - Pas du tout._

_Les deux jeunes exorcistes marchèrent côte à côte en discutant lorsqu'ils furent brutalement interrompus par Lavi. Celui-ci s'était jeté à leurs pieds en les suppliant de le protéger. Ils ne comprirent tout d'abord pas de quoi ils devaient protéger le roux jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade de cheveux noirs munie d'un sabre n'apparaisse au bout du couloir par lequel était arrivé Lavi._

_ - BAKA USAGI! JE VAIS TE TUER!_

_ - MAIS YUU-CHAN ~, je n'ai presque rien fait! répliqua Lavi._

_Ce dernier s'efforçait d'éviter le tranchant de mugen par une méthode qu'il avait déjà testée et qui s'avérait efficace, jusqu'à un certain point: la fuite. Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment face aux enfantillages de ses camarades._

_ - Lenalee! Lenaleeeee ~_

_ - Nii-san m'appelle, il a besoin de son café, déclara Lenalee en s'éloignant. A tout à l'heure Allen-kun!_

_ - A toute à l'heure, lui répondit le jeune homme qui se dirigea vers la cafétéria._

_Lenalee se fraya un chemin à travers la section scientifique tout en distribuant les tasses de café. Elle posa la dernière tasse, ornée d'un lapin rose, sur le bureau de son frère._

_ - Voilà ton café Nii-san._

_ - Merci Lenalee-chan ~_

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, au milieu des couvertures emmêlées. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre de la Congrégation de l'Ombre mais bien dans celle de leur maison en Chine. Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre contre le Comte Millénaire était finie. Lenalee et son frère étaient revenus habiter dans leur pays d'origine après le démantèlement de la Congrégation qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. La jeune fille se réveillait chaque matin désorientée malgré les longs mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa séparation avec ses amis.

Elle rêvait d'eux chaque nuit, de leurs combats contre les akumas et les Noahs mais aussi de leur temps entre deux missions au QG. Durant des années, elle avait considéré toutes les personnes qui y travaillaient comme sa famille. Durant la guerre, elle espérait qu'ils restent tous en vie, que celle-ci finisse pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale. Mais aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait plus que toute autre chose que cette guerre ne se soit pas terminée. C'était égoïste de sa part, elle le savait. Pourtant, comme elle l'avait dis un jour à Allen, si une personne de sa famille mourrait, une partie de son monde s'effondrait avec. Ce dont elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à cette époque, c'est que c'était aussi valable pour les séparations. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne reverrait jamais certains de ses camarades. Chacun était parti dans des directions différentes. Les membres de la Congrégation s'étaient éparpillés au quatre coin du monde. Et son monde à elle s'était brisé en mille morceau.

Cela avait commencé avec le départ de Bookman et Lavi, puis ça avait continué avec le reste de la Congrégation qui, petit à petit, s'était vidée de ses occupants. Les départs avaient été douloureux. Lenalee ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait pleuré. Son frère étant le Grand Intendant, ils avaient été les derniers à partir. Le plus horrible pour elle avait été de marcher dans les couloirs vide auparavant si rempli de vie. Ces lieux qui lui rappelaient tant de bons souvenirs: les disputes de Lavi et Kanda, Allen qui mangeait son immense pile de plats à la cafétéria, Jerry et sa délicieuse cuisine, les plateaux de café qu'elle amenait à la section scientifique... vider

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Komui qui l'appelait pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle se leva, et, avant de sortir de la pièce, jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que des larmes avaient coulé. Lenalee ne les avait, une fois de plus, pas senties ruisseler. Elle les essuya rapidement et quitta sa chambre pour sentir l'odeur caractéristique des oeufs brûlé que son frère avait préparé.

- Bonjour Lenalee! J'ai préparé des oeufs ~

- Bonjour Nii-san, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Même s'ils avaient gagné la guerre, son monde s'était effondré. Malgré cette séparation, qui avait eu lieu il y a près de deux ans, Lenalee continuait chaque jour de sourire à son frère pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Son sourire avait néanmoins perdu son éclat d'antan.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review?<strong>

**Ça encourage l'auteur à continuer ^w^**


End file.
